1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing method which outputs guidance information to a user based on error history.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information processing apparatus, storing an error which occurs during a user operation, as history information, and using the information to assist user operation is beneficial for a user. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-335094 proposes a user assistance method in which the guidance is updated and changed based on an experience value obtained by totaling the experience in voice input. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-056889 proposes a method in which a device error caused by a user's error in inputting a setting is detected, and warning information proportional to the learning level of the user making a setting is output based on history information of the detected error.
The related art discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-335094 changes the voice input guidance based on the voice input experience value of a user so that an appropriate guidance can be output to each user at various experience levels. In addition, the related art discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-056889 gives an intensive warning to a user for an item about which an error in inputting a setting tends to occur. However, while both of the references consider the content of the error, they do not consider the status where the error occurs. Therefore, guidance is not output in accordance with each status to avoid an error which tends to occur in that status.